


Rough Riders Vol. 9

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bestiality, Comeplay, Fisting, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other, Porn, Twink Dean, and background characters, there are a lot of background pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he was ashamed of what he did, there was a demand for porn and he filled that demand. Sex work was still work. He got tested regularly, always used protection, he watched out for himself. Dean didn’t hide his work from his dad. It would be kind of suspicious if his part time job at McDonald’s suddenly started paying a whole hell of a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Riders Vol. 9

Dean had thought about dropping out of high school. When he turned eighteen in January his senior year and started work that made pretty good money, he thought to himself that he didn’t really need to finish school. But, he’d already put in three and a half years, so what was another few months? Besides, if any of his class mates or teachers found out what kind of work he did, it was their problem if they were embarrassed -not his. So he slogged through the last few months and graduated.  
  
He had also thought about going to college, because that’s what everyone says you need to do. Go to college, get a respectable job. Blah blah. But he didn’t really know what he would want to go for, he might get a small scholarship but he’d still end up in debt. College wasn’t for everyone.  
  
It wasn’t like Dean thought he was going to strike it rich or that he could do this work into retirement. But he loved working in porn. He just really, really did. He liked sex, he liked performing, he liked being watched, and getting paid for it was freaking awesome. Sure, he’d done a few sketchy shoots and fucked some guys that kind of gave him the creeps, but after he got his feet under him and got a little confidence in his work, Dean had no problem saying ‘no’ to a shoot he wasn’t comfortable with.  
  
Sometimes, he really wished he could bulk up. At nineteen, he was still slender and smooth and a little baby faced. It paid very well though, being a slutty twink. So it wasn’t too bad. And Dean had thought that all teenage boys were horny and weird, but apparently he was the extra weird variety. He liked a little deviances, a little of the freaky stuff. Panties and spankings and role play. He was good at it.  
  
It’s not like he was ashamed of what he did, there was a demand for porn and he filled that demand. Sex work was still work. He got tested regularly, always used protection, he watched out for himself. Dean didn’t hide his work from his dad. It would be kind of suspicious if his part time job at McDonald’s suddenly started paying a whole hell of a lot more - he kept that job for a while at first, for a steady income. John was, well he was kind of uncomfortable with the porn work initially, didn’t really understand it. But he just grunted and kept on being his crotchety old self and things were fine.  
  
Dean still lived at home, there was no reason for him to get another place when he got along well with Dad and Sammy. Plus, he traveled for shoots sometimes, driving cross country for a job, away for weeks at a time. He was happy to always be welcome home. There had been some rough patches, when Dad got laid off his job at the auto plant and it took him months to find another job – a much lower paying job. But Dean was sixteen when that happened and got that part time fast food job to help. He didn’t mind then. But now he was legal and porn paid a hell of a lot better.  
  
He had his high school diploma, steady work, and had even managed to get picked up by an agent. Dean didn’t think that was the kind of thing he needed, but Gabe was actually pretty cool and got him some classy high paying work. Only a year and a half of working steady and Dean was moving up from skeevy motel room shoots to full length movies with costumes and sets.  
  
Life was pretty sweet.  
  
-  
  
Dean checked the hotel room number in the text one more time before knocking. It was a decent place, for Lawrence at least, and where Gabe usually stayed if he flew in to see Dean in person. Everything was white and beige, neutral. The door swung in after a minute and Gabe stood there beaming, throwing his arms open wide and pulling Dean in for a hug.  
  
“Hey kiddo! How’ve you been, life treating you good?”  
  
Pulled into the suite, kicking the door shut behind him, Dean shrugged off his jacket as he followed Gabe into a sitting area with creme patterned chairs and a coffee table.  
  
“Yeah, been doing pretty good. What’s up Gabe, you must have a special job for me if you’re flying in to see me in person.”  
  
Gabe winked at him, “Oh I’ve got something special for you. Coffee?”  
  
“Sure.” Dean settled comfortably in one of the chairs while Gabe poured two mugs from the small coffee pot in the kitchenette, all sleek light brown cabinets and stainless steel mini appliances. Gabe probably filled half his cup with sugar before scooping a modest two spoons into the other white ceramic mug for Dean.  
  
Gabe sat with one ankle propped on his knee, watching Dean and drinking his coffee. “I think I got a job for you Dean. But feel free to say no.”  
  
Dean blew on his coffee before nodding, “Yeah?”  
  
“Uh huh. I ever tell you my brother is in the porn business too?”  
  
Well that was interesting. “No. What’s he do, he an actor or does he run stuff?”  
  
“He runs stuff,” Gabe shrugged and sipped his coffee, “a lot of different kind of stuff. Some of it is illegal stuff.”  
  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but Gabe held a hand up placatingly.  
  
“I know, I know. Like I said, no pressure to take the job, just hear me out. You don’t even have to do any of that illegal stuff. He’s looking for some new talent, just light bdsm and fetish stuff to start, if you want the job. If you’re interested in some of the heavier stuff, you could work towards that. You got a lot of promise kid, I figured this might be something you’d want in on.”  
  
“What kind of illegal stuff are we talking here Gabe?”  
  
“Bestiality. Luke owns a ranch in Texas, huge huge property, acres of land, very private. He has a legit porn business, strange but totally legal fetish stuff. He aaaaalso makes horse porn videos.”  
  
Dean blinked, coffee cup hot in his hands, Gabe hiding his face behind his cup as he drank. “Dude, seriously? Haven’t people died fucking horses?”  
  
“Yeeeaaah, people who did it stupid - no one that works for my brother - it takes some training. You’ve got the fisting down already, man, I have seen how much you can take and I think you could do it.”  
  
“Jesus Christ.”  
  
“Mhmm. So, I’ve got some info for you. This stuff is strictly web, the horse stuff, I’ve got a link and a passcode for you, you can check it out. If you want, watch a video or two, let me know what you think. Then I’ll let you know just how much it would pay.”  
  
Dean set his coffee down on the table. “You’re fucking serious.”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
“This place is in Texas?”  
  
“Yep. Room and board paid for while you’re working. If you’re making porn, you’re taken care of.”  
  
“How long would this job be?”  
  
Gabe shrugged, “You just want to do a few cowboy role play shoots and be done with it, a few weeks. If  you’re interested in the rest, you could be there for months if you feel like it.”  
  
Rubbing his hands on his thighs, Dean leaned forward. “I’ll think about it, give me the link.”  
  
Beaming, Gabe pulled out his business card and scrawled some info on the back. “See that’s what I like about you kid, your adventurous spirit.”  
  
-  
  
Dean checked out the site, how could he not? It was pretty normal up front, lots of hot guys and girls, seemed to offer all kinds of porn for all kinds of audiences. There was every combination of genitals and as he navigated deeper into the site through lists of actors, specialties, kinks, he passed through a few photo galleries of well shot material and it all looked pretty good.  
  
His dick was definitely paying attention.  
  
It was several days after Gabe had given him the link, but Dean wanted to make sure he had the house to himself. Dad was working a night shift and Sam was staying at a friend’s house to work on a school project. Even though there was no one home, Dean was taking all the precautions. He locked then barricaded his bedroom door and dug out his head phones to listen on.  
  
Naked, butt sticking to the pleather of his computer chair, he finally took a deep breath and entered the code Gabe gave him.  
  
A full length movie popped up, eighty minutes long. The camera panned over scenery first, a bright red barn in a sunny field, a smiling guy walking a horse around a pen. Oh god. He was actually going to sit here and watch this. He knew what was going to happen and his cock was still hard.  
  
The movie didn’t get right into it at first though. After some cheesy dialogue that didn’t do much to transition, the actor – Jimmy Novak, seriously, who gives themselves a normal name for a porn career – ended up naked on his hands and knees in an area of the barn that was strewn with hay while someone fisted him. Yeah, Dean could get in to that. This Jimmy, he looked pretty young, a little pudgy, wild dark hair, bright blue eyes that were fucking captivating and made up for his average physique.  
  
The guy fisting him was older, but like hot daddy kind of older. He had long wavy hair that Dean just wanted to sink his hands into while he got fucked cross eyed. Wearing only a pair of black jeans, broad chest thick haired, he knelt behind Jimmy and got his arm up in the guy to the elbow in no time.  
  
Fucking impressive.  
  
Jimmy’s cock was in a silver ring, looking red and engorged to the point of pain, but he didn’t come for the whole scene. His pretty eyes watered up a little and he had a high pitched panting kind of moan as he rolled his hips and begged. Dean definitely wanted the opportunity to do a shoot with him.  
  
After the fisting scene, it still didn’t go to the horse scene. Instead, there were two pretty brunettes with colorful tattoos and wicked eyes making out in the grass under an open sky, naked and beautiful. Another woman came in, tits pushed up high in a corset, wearing tight black jeans and combat boots, her flame red hair done up nicely.  
  
She snapped a riding crop at the brunettes and herded them over to where some equipment was slung over a fence. The brunette’s were dolled up in pony play gear, gagged with wide bits and plugged with horse hair tails. It wasn’t the whole head to toe shebang Dean had seen before – just looking, not participating – but it was a playful scene with a little light bdsm, the brunettes fucking each other under the orders of the red head.  
  
Dean was leaned back in his chair stroking his dick lazily while he watched. He was in to this kind of stuff, he was definitely very in to it. But he was still kind of nervous about what the big finish scene was supposed to be. He’d never watched anything like that before. But fuck if his blood wasn’t hot and his balls aching.  
  
Taking out one of his favorite toys, the massive silicone monster from Bad Dragon that had a flared head and a thick knot at the base, Dean worked himself open and sank down onto the toy while he watched the three girls going at it. Getting the dildo snug and deep, he rocked his hips as he squeezed his balls and watched the video.  
  
After the scene with the girls, the shot was back in the barn but in a different area. Jimmy was there, kneeling on some kind of bench contraption. Cock hard under his belly, skin shining with sweat, he was watching over his shoulder as a horse was lead in by the guy who had fisted him earlier.  
  
Oh god, it’s dick was like the size of an arm.  
  
Dean watched in rapt fascination, leaning forward in his chair and whining as he humped down on his toy, while the horse was led over to the bench and took up position. It was a shiny chestnut brown with a few irregular white splotches, light blond mane well groomed. It was fucking huge. The horse seemed to know what he was doing too, and Dean wondered how long it took to train them, what kind of work went in to it. But seriously, the horse looked to be happy enough to be there as his hooves clattered up onto a wide ledge in front of the bench that was elevated, his muscular legs tense as he pumped his hips searching for where his dick was supposed to go as the guy under him pushed his hips up and met the horse halfway.  
  
And then it’s cock sank in and oh god Dean was watching horse porn. He was liking it too. The camera angle changed a few times. Just as the horse got it’s cock inside the guy, the camera shot was coming from the underneath the bench and the middle was cut out so the guy was stretched from the knee rests to a padded section his chest was braced on and the view of his soft stomach was unobstructed when the horse sunk in to him. Dean could see it push out against his belly, see the pale smooth skin distend, watched as they got adjusted then the horse really started to fuck him.  
  
The camera angles kept changing, between the undershot, a shot of Jimmy’s face, a wide angle and the horse was just towering over him – Jimmy’s head was somewhere under the horse’s broad chest – and a moving camera pan that zoomed in on where that thick pink and white mottled cock was fucking his ass open wide.  
  
Dean stripped his own cock rough and came screaming before the scene was even over.  
  
The horse couldn’t even fit all inside, maybe three quarters of his dick were in the guy but it was ridiculous. It was insane. It was frantic and raw and filthy and it was so fucking hot.  
  
When the horse finished, shoving in hard snaps that jostled the guy forward, the horse was led back mid stream and his jizz just showered onto Jimmy’s plump ass. The camera got a close up shot of Jimmy’s gaping hole fucking dripping come, stretched so wide the red insides were on display and he pushed his muscles to let the come gush out, wet down his thighs and splashing on the floor. There was so much horse jizz he could bathe in it.  
  
The final shot was his pretty blue eyes and his pink pink lips stretched in a dopey smile.  
  
Dean had just watched horse porn. He had just gotten off to horse porn.  
  
And he wanted in on that.  
  
-  
  
Tossing his last duffel bag in the trunk of the Impala, Dean shut the lid and turned around right as Sam was bowling in to him. Kid was getting tall already, fifteen and up to Dean’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you Dean.”  
  
“Of course you are squirt, cause I’m awesome.”  
  
Ruffling Sam’s hair, Dean gave him a tight hug and patted his back before Sam pulled away. John was standing on the porch watching, looking as vaguely disapproving as he always did.  
  
“You take care Dean, be safe.”  
  
“Yes, sir, you know I will.”  
  
“And you don’t know how long this job’ll be?”  
  
“Least a month, might be a few though. I’ll check in every week, though.”  
  
“Good, good.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and stepped up the creaky stairs to the porch. John pulled him in for a one armed hug and a pat before nodding quietly and turning around to go inside. He’d just gotten home off a twelve hour shift, but made sure to fuss in his overly protective way before seeing Dean off.  
  
Shoving Sam’s shoulder lightly, Dean opened the driver side door. “You make sure to keep an eye out for him.”  
  
“Yeah. Have fun Dean.”  
  
So, Sam still didn’t know what Dean did for work. He’d kind of like to keep it like that. Although Sam was pretty mature for a fifteen year old - he’d skipped a year of school and took advanced classes and shit - he still didn’t need to know that his older brother was a porn star.    
  
Kid was a junior already and looking at fucking college pamphlets. He was going places. It made Dean proud.  
  
Sam waved him off from the porch and Dean honked when he got to the end of the drive. It was a sunny day out, big fluffy clouds scuttling across the sky and the tall grasses in the fields to the sides of the back highway Dean took out of town were waving in a breeze. The sun was warm on his arms, the music sweet in his ears, and Dean felt good starting his seven hour drive.  
  
He was going to Texas.  
  
-  
  
So Gabe’s brother was named Lucifer – which, wow, weird and kind of ominous? – but Gabe said to never call him that. Just Luke. The guy was fucking intense. He was kind of quiet, stared a lot, as he showed Dean around the ranch. Honestly, with as big an operation he ran, Dean was kind of surprised Luke wanted to greet him in person. The main house was huge, more of a mansion than a house really, and apparently several actors lived on site more or less permanently, while there were also a few regulars that drifted in and out.  
  
There were actually a few barns on the property, and a stables, several sheds, pens, a pond a couple of acres back. It was a pretty fucking swanky set up. After Luke had toured him around and shown him his room, he took Dean to meet this guy named Crowley.  
  
Crowley did all the legal magic, drew up the contracts and kept a close eye on the details. He bored Dean to tears with his lecture about non disclosure secrecy blah blah ‘we do illegal things and you’ll be on your best behavior or we will destroy you’ routine.  
  
It seemed like a pretty nice place to work.  
  
-  
  
Luke was going to start him out with a pretty simple shoot. Well, at least as simple for what they did around here. But after Dean got in on spit balling ideas and met some of the other actors – oh man Jimmy’s real name was Castiel, seriously, he could give that for his porn name and no one would believe him – Dean somehow found himself kneeling in the big red barn while Cain cinched a human sized saddle around his waist.  
  
He had this bit gag on that was part of a headpiece with leather ears and a dark mane of soft hair that fell over his neck and shoulders. With pads on his knees and hands, it was actually pretty comfy. He spaced out with Cain’s rough hands stroking over his bare skin, dressing him up in fet gear and talking him through it. There were several cameras and boom guys quietly stalking around the scene filming while Luke sat off to one side with another big shot as they watched and directed the production.  
  
After Dean was all dressed up – cock hard between his legs and spit trickling out his mouth around the gag – Cas got the place of honor on his saddle while Cain led him on a leash around the barn and outside into the fields. They walked around for a bit, and a few other actors were placed around the outbuildings and pens for Cain to take Dean around to, introducing the new talent. He’d already met them all, Ruby and Meg – two of the freakiest chicks he’d possibly had the pleasure of talking to, Christ their mouths were filthy and he hoped he got to work more intimately with them in the future – and the red head, Abby; she kind of made his balls want to draw up into his body protectively.  
  
Ending up back in the barn, sweaty and aching from crawling around, Cas swaying on top of him, Dean was relieved when Cas hopped off and Cain unstrapped his head gear. Cas knelt on the hay strewn dirt floor with Dean, distracting him with deep kisses and roaming hands while Cain got all the gear off him and stashed it away.  
  
The big finish was Dean trapped between the two of them, Cain riding his ass while Cas rode his mouth, both of them fucking his exhausted body to the point of delirium while Dean came so hard he almost blacked out. He was sticky and sweaty and giggly by the end of it, ass pleasantly sore and face tacky with Cas’ come. Wrapped in a blanket and given a bottle of water, they perched him on a bale of hay for a ‘welcome to the group how was your first shoot with us’ interview.    
  
It was awesome.  
  
-  
  
Whistling tunelessly to himself, still wearing comfy plaid pajama pants with no shirt on, Dean rummaged through the fridge for the eggs and found pepper and onions to go with it. Chopping up veggies and getting a skillet heated for an omelette, he slid around on the slick tile floor in the ridiculously nice kitchen – seriously, humongous, granite counter tops, top of the line appliances, stocked with any kind of gadget you could want – and wiggled his hips to the song in his head.  
  
When he heard a cupboard bang and spun around to see Cas pulling down protein powder, Dean felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
“Uh, morning.”  
  
“Good morning Dean, please don’t stop dancing on my account, I was enjoying it.”  
  
“Ha, ha. I’m making omelets, you want some?”  
  
Cas sighed longingly as he looked at the chopped veggies, before moving to the tap to fill a water bottle and scoop powder into it. “Can’t, liquid diet starts now. But thank you.”  
  
“Dude, the shoot isn’t for another three days.”  
  
Cas smirked at him, shaking up his drink. “Yeah, gotta get all flushed out - I’m gonna need plenty of room in here.”  
  
Patting his belly, he leaned against the counter and sipped his drink. Dean went back to making his omelette. He was used to going on a liquid diet the day before a shoot - especially if it involved fisting or double anal – but damn, three days ahead, that was fucking dedication.  
  
“Are you nervous?”  
  
Cas actually sounded concerned. Dean shrugged and tried to flip his eggs, ending up with scrambled instead but that was still tasty. “Not really, you’re the one fucking the horse man.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re doing a scene with the pony right?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“So. Are you nervous? You’ve never done bestiality before have you?”  
  
Dean scraped the pan out and tried for nonchalance when he faced Cas. Ok maybe he was a little nervous, but honestly it wasn’t dread ‘what am I doing with my life’ nervous it was moreso…. ‘I can’t wait to try this’ nervous.  
  
“I uh, nope, never done anything like this before.”  
  
Moving to the table in the sunny nook with wide windows looking over the fields, Cas sat down across from Dean as he ate his omelette. “So how long you been doing this?”  
  
“Mm, almost four years, my first horse about two years ago.”  
  
“Jesus, seriously? I thought you were about my age.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m nineteen.”  
  
When Dean just looked at him, Cas sighed and finished his shake as he leaned back in his chair. “I ran away from home when I was fifteen and came to live with my brother here, and I uh, I was curious, I saw things.”  
  
“You started doing porn underage?”  
  
“Really, the underage part concerns you more than the bestiality part?”  
  
Okay, so he had a point with that. “Wait, Luke’s your brother?”  
  
Cas nodded, eyeing Dean’s omelette as he finished it off.  
  
“Way to keep it in the family.”  
  
Dean liked the loud barking laugh Cas had when he was laughing at something he really thought was hilarious.  
  
-  
  
So the thing was that Dean was going to start with a pony. They had a few horses that were all beautiful animals but only a few were trained for the videos, and there was this one short funny looking little pony that barely came up to Dean’s waist.  
  
If Dean was honest with himself, he didn’t think the pony looked big enough.  
  
So his first foray into the bestiality side of things would be this pony, as an opening scene to a new video of Cas getting fucked by the full sized horse. They were some specific breed, Dean didn’t know much about that actual part. He just knew it was daunting but it made some hot heavy weight in his gut clench just thinking about it.  
  
Dean got most of his prep done off camera. Meg helped open him up, in a small room in the corner of the barn where a comfy padded table and a few chairs were scattered with a well stocked shelf of supplies. Dean was waxed and cleaned out and ready to go. She got him all stretched loose and slicked inside, dick hard, crooning filth in his ear the entire time and he was fucking keyed up by the time it came to shoot.  
  
His scene was just straight forward no frills getting fucked by this stumpy little pony. Dean didn’t have to get on a bench or any kind of furniture, just knelt down on the hay strewn floor naked on his hands and knees and waited. It felt degrading and it made his pulse quicken, made his breath come short, how fucking turned on he was by all these people watching him – recording him – doing filthy things with an animal.  
  
Legs spread wide and chest pressed down to the floor, the hay was itchy on his skin and his knees jarred with the weight of the pony, as tiny as it was it was a compact muscular animal on top of him, heaving, fucking him with this flared dick almost like some of the toys he had but it was hot and wet and twitching. Dean couldn’t believe how amazing it was, spread open and moaning loudly as he snapped his hips back trying to get more.  
  
Honestly, the pony wasn’t even the biggest thing he’d had in his ass.  
  
The round heavy belly on top of him felt fevered warm and sweaty, the short bristly hair was scratchy. The pony was fast and rough as it mounted him, guided by Cain carefully, and Dean came halfway through before the pony even finished inside him, gushing wet when it just kept going with this sick squelch. Dean made sure to stick his ass up high and spread his thighs when the pony was taken away, made sure to reach back and hold himself open, squeeze as much out as he could as it dripped down his balls, hot and wet on his skin and he was shaking from just how good his orgasm was.  
  
He wanted to watch Cas get fucked by the horse, but ended up napping on the table in the prep room.  
  
-  
  
There was a lull in work after that, and Cas told him that sometimes there were weeks or months in between shoots. Cas was pretty weird, but he was a cool guy and more than happy to show Dean around, take him through the woods to where a gentle slow bend in the river was to sunbathe, teach him how to ride the horses – like, actually sitting on top of the horses – wheedle him into working in a small garden patch that Cas kept up.  
  
Dean was friendly with everyone that worked there, the people that maintained the property, the tech crew, the actors that came and went. But Cas was something special.  
  
After working there three months, Dean asked for a break to take a trip home. Luke had no problem giving him a week off, and Dean asked if Cas wanted to take a road trip up with him.  
  
Cas was all wide smiles and bright eyes, happy to pack up a small duffel and follow Dean wherever.  
  
Dad kind of side eyed him, probably suspicious about just what their friendship consisted of – rightfully so, ha – but Sam made fast friends with Cas. Dean learned that his little brother finally got his nose out of a book long enough to get himself a girlfriend, and had fun teasing Sam relentlessly for it.  
  
After being cooped up so long on the ranch and working, the break did Dean good. He felt like he was still just a normal guy, with a normal family, with normal friends….. no, strike that, Cas was anything but normal and Dean kind of loved him for it.  
  
The had a great trip – and some awesome sweaty, bendy vanilla sex in the back seat of the Impala on the way back down to Texas.  
  
-  
  
After they got back, there was an outdoor shoot when the weather was good with Ruby and Meg in one of the animal pens. All four of them had been put in wide leather collars with these weird little hooks that pulled their noses up and ran on string up over the forehead to tie to the back of the collar. It turned their noses up like little squashed pig noses, and that was when Dean understood what they were doing.  
  
It was ridiculous and dirty and fucking great.  
  
The animal pen had been hosed down to make a giant went mud pit. Him, Cas, Ruby, and Meg all rolled around and squealed and wrestled each other like they were the animals. Off screen, there were clean supplies with moist towelettes, condoms, lube, and they made sure to keep the important bits clean before sticking stuff inside each other. All the practical parts wouldn’t make it to the movie, of course. But Dean appreciated it.  
  
He and Cas ended up fucking the girls while they kissed. Then Cas fucked him as he ate Ruby out and Meg sat on her face. Then they ganged up on Cas and dp’d him on Dean’s cock and a toy.  
  
It was a thoroughly enjoyable shoot, a warm clear day, everyone had fun and Dean felt like he was really settling in.  
  
-  
  
Dean stared in the fridge, finding himself tempted by even the plump fruit in the clear produce drawer.  
  
Cas shut the fridge door and passed over a chalky, gross protein drink. Groaning, Dean accepted it and shuffled sleepily over to the table. Cas joined him with his own shake in hand. “Just one more day.”  
  
“I’m hungryyyyyy.”  
  
“You have all the nutrients you need.”  
  
“But foooooood.”  
  
“Just one more day. Are you nervous?”  
  
Cas nudged his foot under the table.  
  
“Yeah, in a good way.”  
  
“You’re going to do great.”  
  
-  
  
Dean wasn’t getting prepped in the private room this time.  
  
This time he was kneeling in the main area of the barn, high exposed beam ceiling overhead, rough hay under him, the bench just out of his line of sight. Surrounded by a circle of lights and boom mics and cameras. On his hands and knees, ass up, with Cain elbow deep inside him.  
  
He might have thought, once upon a time, that all the tech aspects of the business, all the other people that were just there doing their job, would somehow dampen the ‘mood’. It didn’t for him. It really, really didn’t. If anything, Dean found that he performed harder, moaned loader, when he felt like there were neutral third parties involved.  
  
He wanted to get them all hot and bothered too.  
  
Everyone should be interested in him. Focused on him. It made him skitter with nerves and it made him hyper aware of his body but fuck if it didn’t make his cock jump. Oh, Dean knew he was kind of - totally - a boy slut, but it was moments like this that made him really come to terms with the fact that simply being whorish was a serious turn on to him.  
  
He might have a little crush on Cain too.  
  
Cain was wearing faded black jeans like usual, bare chested. Wavy hair falling across his face when he leaned over Dean, one hand braced on his shoulder pushing him down, while he pushed his arm in small movements deeper in to Dean. Looking over his shoulder, dropping his head, body curled in tight then expanding out in a roll when he just couldn’t help himself, Dean pushed back and tried as hard as he could not to come yet.  
  
There was a camera a few inches in front of his face and when he remembered, he made sure to look straight at it with eyes that were watering cause no matter how good it felt a fist in the ass hurt at least a little too. Cain was careful, slow with it, almost too much for how rough Dean liked it. But christ, when he finally had his whole fist in there and he balled his fingers in and flexed, Dean juddered with the waves of pleasure that could drown him.  
  
Once Cain got in deep, worked in to the elbow, felt Dean out and how he reacted, how he took it, the pace picked up. Cain’d pull out to the wrist and stretch Dean’s rim on the ball of his fist before punching back in, sinking deep with a swift practiced ease and twisting to make sure Dean lost his fucking mind. And it was good, hell it was great, but what really keyed Dean up was knowing that as soon as Cain was done with him, he’d be moving on over to that bench.  
  
Trembling with the ache of it, sweat dripping down his back, Dean breathed deeply and slipped easy into that sweet headspace that had him vacating every thought of anything but chasing the pleasure that was his to have. Unashamed and - quite honestly - reveling in the depravity of it for depravity’s sake. Sex was one thing, simple and easy. But all of this, pushing just how far he could go and what he was willing to do, Dean got a sick sense of pride in the heat that simmered low in his gut, started out as shame and bloomed into a strange satisfaction.  
  
Dean had to blink and shake himself back to reality when Cain pulled back and he found himself whimpering at the loss, the aching emptiness where his insides were all stretched wide and he wasn’t done. That gaping clench of lax muscle and the coolness that made him shiver when the heat of Cain’s body was gone, lube dripping down his thighs, knees sore on the floor and cheek scratched with hay, Dean was shaking and keening when Cain placed a hand on his back and shushed him.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Dean nodded furiously, “Yeah, yeah fuck come on, I’m good.”  
  
Trying to stand on wobbly legs to make it over to the bench, Dean’s cock slapped up against his belly and his thighs were extra bowed. He couldn’t quite stand on his own but Cain was there to lean against.  
  
“You do so good, boy, it’s a pleasure to work with you.”  
  
Dean leaned a little more of his weight onto Cain, somehow flushing even hotter at his praise. Cain made him stand on his own by the bench, shivering in anticipation, had him look straight into those blue eyes.  
  
“I’m good. I’m ready.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Nodding, Cain guided him onto the bench for his first time. Dean’d been fucked on padded leather benches before, among other activities, but the cut out middle of this one was odd. It was a little uncomfortable when he let his body sag in the middle, getting a feel for it, the knee rests that and the bar that braced against his thighs digging in to muscle as he stretched. It was a good set up though. Dean focused on the feel of leather under his skin and the sweet smell of fresh hay.  
  
It was amazing how fast his heart beat could pick up, pulse racing, when he heard the clatter of hooves on the barn floor and smelled the horse. Looking back over his shoulder to watch Cain leading it closer, massive cock already hanging hard out of it’s sheath, Dean was hyper aware of the cameras moving around him, catching every wide eyed gasp and how he licked his lips when he saw something he wanted.  
  
Turning back around forward, Dean kept his eyes open for the camera when he was overshadowed by the horse, and he knew from watching it took a few minutes to get situated but it felt like as soon as the huge body was mounted on the bench ledge to hold over him, as soon as the heat of that animal engulfed him and Dean felt the bench shudder with the weight, that flared smooth cock head was pushing at his gaping ass and Dean’s eyes rolled back as his whole body seized up with an orgasm at the initial push of their bodies connecting.  
  
Gripping white knuckled onto the hand rests, Dean’s body was jostled forward by the weight and heft of the horse on top of him but the bench was set up perfect to brace his body against it and although there was maybe an inch of give to slide sweaty skin on the leather he didn’t go anywhere. Pushed forward on that monstrous cock and rocking back when it took it with him on the pull out, Dean felt like he was hanging on it, fucking impaled and all he was right then was a hole because he couldn’t feel anything else in his body. Just the throbbing ache of being split open as wide as he ever had, fucked stupid and he was probably drooling as he screamed himself raw with pleasure.  
  
He let his first orgasm roll through him, all sparking heat that made him tingle and he went loose with the whip crack snap of it, feeling like his body was rearranging itself into something new. Like everything could just slide around himself and push out, stretch his whole body, the skin of his belly, the heave of his chest, not just how wide his ass could gape but his whole body pressed out, out.  
  
He couldn’t say how long it went on, din of the bench creaking and his own cries, the whuffing noises the horse made and the sucking wet squelch of excessive amounts of lube being fucked so deep into his body Dean had the crazy thought he’d be digesting this shit in his stomach for a day. His cock swung limp after his first orgasm until the sharp heat of pain receded and when his body was loosened and yielded easy, his cock thickened up again and it only took a few shoves to come all over the camera under the bench one more time.  
  
Dean was fucked out and near insensate when he felt the molten rush of the horse coming inside him, it’s cock so hard and twitching, head tugging at his rim when it was pulled back and Dean’s body opened further when it popped out and kept on bathing him in jizz, warm and thickly slick dripping viscous across his back, hips, thighs, out the wrecked gape of his asshole that was tenderly numb.  
  
Panting for air and trembling head to toe, Dean squeezed his muscle to push the come out of his ass for the camera and felt like he was going to push out his insides like so much rope.  
  
He was perverted and there was probably something wrong in his head but Cain and Lucifer were smiling off to one side of the barn and Dean preened under their attention. Kneeling up on the bench to run his hands over his body sluicing jizz in thick splats onto the floor as he put on his best pouty smile then sucked his fingers into his mouth. Licking the come from  between his fingers, thickly bitter, Dean stood with one knee still propped on the bench and the other wide so he could reach down between his legs. Cupping  jizz in his hand that dripped from his ass, Dean rubbed it all over himself, hot and wet, pinching his nipples and licking his skin as he smiled like the sweetest little twink for the camera.  
  
He felt shaky, kind of high, exhausted in the best way and there was a warm little curl of pride in his belly that made him beam.  
  
It was a goddam revelation.  
  
  
-  
  
It took months to edit a movie.  
  
Dean was impatient. He always enjoyed watching his movies after they came out, but he was goddam eager for this one, like he’d been waiting for a summer blockbuster for a year. Cas laughed at him, the asshole. As soon as Dean was told that the movie was up, he was locking himself in his room to watch it. Navigating the site and typing in his pass code, Dean got the page where the title card was on loop for ‘Rough Riders Vol 9’ and clicked on it.  
  
It wasn’t like he was shy about this, certainly not around the crowd that worked on the ranch, but it felt kind of private to him. Watching the opening, perched on the edge of his chair fucking himself open with a thick dildo, Dean remembered the first video he watch of Cas - Jimmy - and the same horse that was being led on screen to his ass tipped up on the bench.  
  
Jesus, it was huge. Not just it’s cock, it absolutely dwarfed him, and Dean looked a whole lot smaller on screen underneath it than he felt when he was actually there with it’s cock inside him.  
  
Finding the biggest Bad Dragon knotted dildo he had, Dean kicked his chair aside and tipped the computer screen towards the floor where he could sprawl and really fuck himself raw on it while he watched a video of his first time fucking a horse.  
  
It was no doubt probably the sickest, most depraved thing he would ever make in his porn career...  
  
...nah, he could top it.  
  
\-----  
  
Written for the [SPN Coldest Hits ](Dean%20had%20thought%20about%20dropping%20out%20of%20high%20school.%20When%20he%20turned%20eighteen%20in%20January%20his%20senior%20year%20and%20started%20work%20that%20made%20pretty%20good%20money,%20he%20thought%20to%20himself%20that%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20really%20need%20to%20finish%20school.%20But,%20he%E2%80%99d%20already%20put%20in%20three%20and%20a%20half%20years,%20so%20what%20was%20another%20few%20months?%20Besides,%20if%20any%20of%20his%20class%20mates%20or%20teachers%20found%20out%20what%20kind%20of%20work%20he%20did,%20it%20was%20their%20problem%20if%20they%20were%20embarrassed%20-not%20his.%20So%20he%20slogged%20through%20the%20last%20few%20months%20and%20graduated.%20%20%20He%20had%20also%20thought%20about%20going%20to%20college,%20because%20that%E2%80%99s%20what%20everyone%20says%20you%20need%20to%20do.%20Go%20to%20college,%20get%20a%20respectable%20job.%20Blah%20blah.%20But%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20really%20know%20what%20he%20would%20want%20to%20go%20for,%20he%20might%20get%20a%20small%20scholarship%20but%20he%E2%80%99d%20still%20end%20up%20in%20debt.%20College%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20for%20everyone.%20%20%20It%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20like%20Dean%20thought%20he%20was%20going%20to%20strike%20it%20rich%20or%20that%20he%20could%20do%20this%20work%20into%20retirement.%20But%20he%20loved%20working%20in%20porn.%20He%20just%20really,%20really%20did.%20He%20liked%20sex,%20he%20liked%20performing,%20he%20liked%20being%20watched,%20and%20getting%20paid%20for%20it%20was%20freaking%20awesome.%20Sure,%20he%E2%80%99d%20done%20a%20few%20sketchy%20shoots%20and%20fucked%20some%20guys%20that%20kind%20of%20gave%20him%20the%20creeps,%20but%20after%20he%20got%20his%20feet%20under%20him%20and%20got%20a%20little%20confidence%20in%20his%20work,%20Dean%20had%20no%20problem%20saying%20%E2%80%98no%E2%80%99%20to%20a%20shoot%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20comfortable%20with.%20%20%20Sometimes,%20he%20really%20wished%20he%20could%20bulk%20up.%20At%20nineteen,%20he%20was%20still%20slender%20and%20smooth%20and%20a%20little%20baby%20faced.%20It%20paid%20very%20well%20though,%20being%20a%20slutty%20twink.%20So%20it%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20too%20bad.%20And%20Dean%20had%20thought%20that%20all%20teenage%20boys%20were%20horny%20and%20weird,%20but%20apparently%20he%20was%20the%20extra%20weird%20variety.%20He%20liked%20a%20little%20deviances,%20a%20little%20of%20the%20freaky%20stuff.%20Panties%20and%20spankings%20and%20role%20play.%20He%20was%20good%20at%20it.%20%20%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20like%20he%20was%20ashamed%20of%20what%20he%20did,%20there%20was%20a%20demand%20for%20porn%20and%20he%20filled%20that%20demand.%20Sex%20work%20was%20still%20work.%20He%20got%20tested%20regularly,%20always%20used%20protection,%20he%20watched%20out%20for%20himself.%20Dean%20didn%E2%80%99t%20hide%20his%20work%20from%20his%20dad.%20It%20would%20be%20kind%20of%20suspicious%20if%20his%20part%20time%20job%20at%20McDonald%E2%80%99s%20suddenly%20started%20paying%20a%20whole%20hell%20of%20a%20lot%20more%20-%20he%20kept%20that%20job%20for%20a%20while%20at%20first,%20for%20a%20steady%20income.%20John%20was,%20well%20he%20was%20kind%20of%20uncomfortable%20with%20the%20porn%20work%20initially,%20didn%E2%80%99t%20really%20understand%20it.%20But%20he%20just%20grunted%20and%20kept%20on%20being%20his%20crotchety%20old%20self%20and%20things%20were%20fine.%20%20%20Dean%20still%20lived%20at%20home,%20there%20was%20no%20reason%20for%20him%20to%20get%20another%20place%20when%20he%20got%20along%20well%20with%20Dad%20and%20Sammy.%20Plus,%20he%20traveled%20for%20shoots%20sometimes,%20driving%20cross%20country%20for%20a%20job,%20away%20for%20weeks%20at%20a%20time.%20He%20was%20happy%20to%20always%20be%20welcome%20home.%20There%20had%20been%20some%20rough%20patches,%20when%20Dad%20got%20laid%20off%20his%20job%20at%20the%20auto%20plant%20and%20it%20took%20him%20months%20to%20find%20another%20job%20%E2%80%93%20a%20much%20lower%20paying%20job.%20But%20Dean%20was%20sixteen%20when%20that%20happened%20and%20got%20that%20part%20time%20fast%20food%20job%20to%20help.%20He%20didn%E2%80%99t%20mind%20then.%20But%20now%20he%20was%20legal%20and%20porn%20paid%20a%20hell%20of%20a%20lot%20better.%20%20He%20had%20his%20high%20school%20diploma,%20steady%20work,%20and%20had%20even%20managed%20to%20get%20picked%20up%20by%20an%20agent.%20Dean%20didn%E2%80%99t%20think%20that%20was%20the%20kind%20of%20thing%20he%20needed,%20but%20Gabe%20was%20actually%20pretty%20cool%20and%20got%20him%20some%20classy%20high%20paying%20work.%20Only%20a%20year%20and%20a%20half%20of%20working%20steady%20and%20Dean%20was%20moving%20up%20from%20skeevy%20motel%20room%20shoots%20to%20full%20length%20movies%20with%20costumes%20and%20sets.%20%20%20Life%20was%20pretty%20sweet.%20%20-%20%20Dean%20checked%20the%20hotel%20room%20number%20in%20the%20text%20one%20more%20time%20before%20knocking.%20It%20was%20a%20decent%20place,%20for%20Lawrence%20at%20least,%20and%20where%20Gabe%20usually%20stayed%20if%20he%20flew%20in%20to%20see%20Dean%20in%20person.%20Everything%20was%20white%20and%20beige,%20neutral.%20The%20door%20swung%20in%20after%20a%20minute%20and%20Gabe%20stood%20there%20beaming,%20throwing%20his%20arms%20open%20wide%20and%20pulling%20Dean%20in%20for%20a%20hug.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CHey%20kiddo!%20How%E2%80%99ve%20you%20been,%20life%20treating%20you%20good?%E2%80%9D%20%20Pulled%20into%20the%20suite,%20kicking%20the%20door%20shut%20behind%20him,%20Dean%20shrugged%20off%20his%20jacket%20as%20he%20followed%20Gabe%20into%20a%20sitting%20area%20with%20creme%20patterned%20chairs%20and%20a%20coffee%20table.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20been%20doing%20pretty%20good.%20What%E2%80%99s%20up%20Gabe,%20you%20must%20have%20a%20special%20job%20for%20me%20if%20you%E2%80%99re%20flying%20in%20to%20see%20me%20in%20person.%E2%80%9D%20%20Gabe%20winked%20at%20him,%20%E2%80%9COh%20I%E2%80%99ve%20got%20something%20special%20for%20you.%20Coffee?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CSure.%E2%80%9D%20Dean%20settled%20comfortably%20in%20one%20of%20the%20chairs%20while%20Gabe%20poured%20two%20mugs%20from%20the%20small%20coffee%20pot%20in%20the%20kitchenette,%20all%20sleek%20light%20brown%20cabinets%20and%20stainless%20steel%20mini%20appliances.%20Gabe%20probably%20filled%20half%20his%20cup%20with%20sugar%20before%20scooping%20a%20modest%20two%20spoons%20into%20the%20other%20white%20ceramic%20mug%20for%20Dean.%20%20Gabe%20sat%20with%20one%20ankle%20propped%20on%20his%20knee,%20watching%20Dean%20and%20drinking%20his%20coffee.%20%E2%80%9CI%20think%20I%20got%20a%20job%20for%20you%20Dean.%20But%20feel%20free%20to%20say%20no.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20blew%20on%20his%20coffee%20before%20nodding,%20%E2%80%9CYeah?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CUh%20huh.%20I%20ever%20tell%20you%20my%20brother%20is%20in%20the%20porn%20business%20too?%E2%80%9D%20%20Well%20that%20was%20interesting.%20%E2%80%9CNo.%20What%E2%80%99s%20he%20do,%20he%20an%20actor%20or%20does%20he%20run%20stuff?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CHe%20runs%20stuff,%E2%80%9D%20Gabe%20shrugged%20and%20sipped%20his%20coffee,%20%E2%80%9Ca%20lot%20of%20different%20kind%20of%20stuff.%20Some%20of%20it%20is%20illegal%20stuff.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20opened%20his%20mouth%20to%20say%20something%20but%20Gabe%20held%20a%20hand%20up%20placatingly.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%20know,%20I%20know.%20Like%20I%20said,%20no%20pressure%20to%20take%20the%20job,%20just%20hear%20me%20out.%20You%20don%E2%80%99t%20even%20have%20to%20do%20any%20of%20that%20illegal%20stuff.%20He%E2%80%99s%20looking%20for%20some%20new%20talent,%20just%20light%20bdsm%20and%20fetish%20stuff%20to%20start,%20if%20you%20want%20the%20job.%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20interested%20in%20some%20of%20the%20heavier%20stuff,%20you%20could%20work%20towards%20that.%20You%20got%20a%20lot%20of%20promise%20kid,%20I%20figured%20this%20might%20be%20something%20you%E2%80%99d%20want%20in%20on.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%20kind%20of%20illegal%20stuff%20are%20we%20talking%20here%20Gabe?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CBestiality.%20Luke%20owns%20a%20ranch%20in%20Texas,%20huge%20huge%20property,%20acres%20of%20land,%20very%20private.%20He%20has%20a%20legit%20porn%20business,%20strange%20but%20totally%20legal%20fetish%20stuff.%20He%20aaaaalso%20makes%20horse%20porn%20videos.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20blinked,%20coffee%20cup%20hot%20in%20his%20hands,%20Gabe%20hiding%20his%20face%20behind%20his%20cup%20as%20he%20drank.%20%E2%80%9CDude,%20seriously?%20Haven%E2%80%99t%20people%20died%20fucking%20horses?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYeeeaaah,%20people%20who%20did%20it%20stupid%20-%20no%20one%20that%20works%20for%20my%20brother%20-%20it%20takes%20some%20training.%20You%E2%80%99ve%20got%20the%20fisting%20down%20already,%20man,%20I%20have%20seen%20how%20much%20you%20can%20take%20and%20I%20think%20you%20could%20do%20it.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CJesus%20Christ.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CMhmm.%20So,%20I%E2%80%99ve%20got%20some%20info%20for%20you.%20This%20stuff%20is%20strictly%20web,%20the%20horse%20stuff,%20I%E2%80%99ve%20got%20a%20link%20and%20a%20passcode%20for%20you,%20you%20can%20check%20it%20out.%20If%20you%20want,%20watch%20a%20video%20or%20two,%20let%20me%20know%20what%20you%20think.%20Then%20I%E2%80%99ll%20let%20you%20know%20just%20how%20much%20it%20would%20pay.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20set%20his%20coffee%20down%20on%20the%20table.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20fucking%20serious.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9COh%20yeah.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CThis%20place%20is%20in%20Texas?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYep.%20Room%20and%20board%20paid%20for%20while%20you%E2%80%99re%20working.%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20making%20porn,%20you%E2%80%99re%20taken%20care%20of.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CHow%20long%20would%20this%20job%20be?%E2%80%9D%20%20Gabe%20shrugged,%20%E2%80%9CYou%20just%20want%20to%20do%20a%20few%20cowboy%20role%20play%20shoots%20and%20be%20done%20with%20it,%20a%20few%20weeks.%20If%20%20you%E2%80%99re%20interested%20in%20the%20rest,%20you%20could%20be%20there%20for%20months%20if%20you%20feel%20like%20it.%E2%80%9D%20%20Rubbing%20his%20hands%20on%20his%20thighs,%20Dean%20leaned%20forward.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99ll%20think%20about%20it,%20give%20me%20the%20link.%E2%80%9D%20%20Beaming,%20Gabe%20pulled%20out%20his%20business%20card%20and%20scrawled%20some%20info%20on%20the%20back.%20%E2%80%9CSee%20that%E2%80%99s%20what%20I%20like%20about%20you%20kid,%20your%20adventurous%20spirit.%E2%80%9D%20%20-%20%20Dean%20checked%20out%20the%20site,%20how%20could%20he%20not?%20It%20was%20pretty%20normal%20up%20front,%20lots%20of%20hot%20guys%20and%20girls,%20seemed%20to%20offer%20all%20kinds%20of%20porn%20for%20all%20kinds%20of%20audiences.%20There%20was%20every%20combination%20of%20genitals%20and%20as%20he%20navigated%20deeper%20into%20the%20site%20through%20lists%20of%20actors,%20specialties,%20kinks,%20he%20passed%20through%20a%20few%20photo%20galleries%20of%20well%20shot%20material%20and%20it%20all%20looked%20pretty%20good.%20%20%20His%20dick%20was%20definitely%20paying%20attention.%20%20%20It%20was%20several%20days%20after%20Gabe%20had%20given%20him%20the%20link,%20but%20Dean%20wanted%20to%20make%20sure%20he%20had%20the%20house%20to%20himself.%20Dad%20was%20working%20a%20night%20shift%20and%20Sam%20was%20staying%20at%20a%20friend%E2%80%99s%20house%20to%20work%20on%20a%20school%20project.%20Even%20though%20there%20was%20no%20one%20home,%20Dean%20was%20taking%20all%20the%20precautions.%20He%20locked%20then%20barricaded%20his%20bedroom%20door%20and%20dug%20out%20his%20head%20phones%20to%20listen%20on.%20%20%20Naked,%20butt%20sticking%20to%20the%20pleather%20of%20his%20computer%20chair,%20he%20finally%20took%20a%20deep%20breath%20and%20entered%20the%20code%20Gabe%20gave%20him.%20%20%20A%20full%20length%20movie%20popped%20up,%20eighty%20minutes%20long.%20The%20camera%20panned%20over%20scenery%20first,%20a%20bright%20red%20barn%20in%20a%20sunny%20field,%20a%20smiling%20guy%20walking%20a%20horse%20around%20a%20pen.%20Oh%20god.%20He%20was%20actually%20going%20to%20sit%20here%20and%20watch%20this.%20He%20knew%20what%20was%20going%20to%20happen%20and%20his%20cock%20was%20still%20hard.%20%20%20The%20movie%20didn%E2%80%99t%20get%20right%20into%20it%20at%20first%20though.%20After%20some%20cheesy%20dialogue%20that%20didn%E2%80%99t%20do%20much%20to%20transition,%20the%20actor%20%E2%80%93%20Jimmy%20Novak,%20seriously,%20who%20gives%20themselves%20a%20normal%20name%20for%20a%20porn%20career%20%E2%80%93%20ended%20up%20naked%20on%20his%20hands%20and%20knees%20in%20an%20area%20of%20the%20barn%20that%20was%20strewn%20with%20hay%20while%20someone%20fisted%20him.%20Yeah,%20Dean%20could%20get%20in%20to%20that.%20This%20Jimmy,%20he%20looked%20pretty%20young,%20a%20little%20pudgy,%20wild%20dark%20hair,%20bright%20blue%20eyes%20that%20were%20fucking%20captivating%20and%20made%20up%20for%20his%20average%20physique.%20%20%20The%20guy%20fisting%20him%20was%20older,%20but%20like%20hot%20daddy%20kind%20of%20older.%20He%20had%20long%20wavy%20hair%20that%20Dean%20just%20wanted%20to%20sink%20his%20hands%20into%20while%20he%20got%20fucked%20cross%20eyed.%20Wearing%20only%20a%20pair%20of%20black%20jeans,%20broad%20chest%20thick%20haired,%20he%20knelt%20behind%20Jimmy%20and%20got%20his%20arm%20up%20in%20the%20guy%20to%20the%20elbow%20in%20no%20time.%20%20%20Fucking%20impressive.%20%20%20Jimmy%E2%80%99s%20cock%20was%20in%20a%20silver%20ring,%20looking%20red%20and%20engorged%20to%20the%20point%20of%20pain,%20but%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20come%20for%20the%20whole%20scene.%20His%20pretty%20eyes%20watered%20up%20a%20little%20and%20he%20had%20a%20high%20pitched%20panting%20kind%20of%20moan%20as%20he%20rolled%20his%20hips%20and%20begged.%20Dean%20definitely%20wanted%20the%20opportunity%20to%20do%20a%20shoot%20with%20him.%20%20%20After%20the%20fisting%20scene,%20it%20still%20didn%E2%80%99t%20go%20to%20the%20horse%20scene.%20Instead,%20there%20were%20two%20pretty%20brunettes%20with%20colorful%20tattoos%20and%20wicked%20eyes%20making%20out%20in%20the%20grass%20under%20an%20open%20sky,%20naked%20and%20beautiful.%20Another%20woman%20came%20in,%20tits%20pushed%20up%20high%20in%20a%20corset,%20wearing%20tight%20black%20jeans%20and%20combat%20boots,%20her%20flame%20red%20hair%20done%20up%20nicely.%20%20%20She%20snapped%20a%20riding%20crop%20at%20the%20brunettes%20and%20herded%20them%20over%20to%20where%20some%20equipment%20was%20slung%20over%20a%20fence.%20The%20brunette%E2%80%99s%20were%20dolled%20up%20in%20pony%20play%20gear,%20gagged%20with%20wide%20bits%20and%20plugged%20with%20horse%20hair%20tails.%20It%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20the%20whole%20head%20to%20toe%20shebang%20Dean%20had%20seen%20before%20%E2%80%93%20just%20looking,%20not%20participating%20%E2%80%93%20but%20it%20was%20a%20playful%20scene%20with%20a%20little%20light%20bdsm,%20the%20brunettes%20fucking%20each%20other%20under%20the%20orders%20of%20the%20red%20head.%20%20%20Dean%20was%20leaned%20back%20in%20his%20chair%20stroking%20his%20dick%20lazily%20while%20he%20watched.%20He%20was%20in%20to%20this%20kind%20of%20stuff,%20he%20was%20definitely%20very%20in%20to%20it.%20But%20he%20was%20still%20kind%20of%20nervous%20about%20what%20the%20big%20finish%20scene%20was%20supposed%20to%20be.%20He%E2%80%99d%20never%20watched%20anything%20like%20that%20before.%20But%20fuck%20if%20his%20blood%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20hot%20and%20his%20balls%20aching.%20%20%20Taking%20out%20one%20of%20his%20favorite%20toys,%20the%20massive%20silicone%20monster%20from%20Bad%20Dragon%20that%20had%20a%20flared%20head%20and%20a%20thick%20knot%20at%20the%20base,%20Dean%20worked%20himself%20open%20and%20sank%20down%20onto%20the%20toy%20while%20he%20watched%20the%20three%20girls%20going%20at%20it.%20Getting%20the%20dildo%20snug%20and%20deep,%20he%20rocked%20his%20hips%20as%20he%20squeezed%20his%20balls%20and%20watched%20the%20video.%20%20%20After%20the%20scene%20with%20the%20girls,%20the%20shot%20was%20back%20in%20the%20barn%20but%20in%20a%20different%20area.%20Jimmy%20was%20there,%20kneeling%20on%20some%20kind%20of%20bench%20contraption.%20Cock%20hard%20under%20his%20belly,%20skin%20shining%20with%20sweat,%20he%20was%20watching%20over%20his%20shoulder%20as%20a%20horse%20was%20lead%20in%20by%20the%20guy%20who%20had%20fisted%20him%20earlier.%20%20Oh%20god,%20it%E2%80%99s%20dick%20was%20like%20the%20size%20of%20an%20arm.%20%20%20Dean%20watched%20in%20rapt%20fascination,%20leaning%20forward%20in%20his%20chair%20and%20whining%20as%20he%20humped%20down%20on%20his%20toy,%20while%20the%20horse%20was%20led%20over%20to%20the%20bench%20and%20took%20up%20position.%20It%20was%20a%20shiny%20chestnut%20brown%20with%20a%20few%20irregular%20white%20splotches,%20light%20blond%20mane%20well%20groomed.%20It%20was%20fucking%20huge.%20The%20horse%20seemed%20to%20know%20what%20he%20was%20doing%20too,%20and%20Dean%20wondered%20how%20long%20it%20took%20to%20train%20them,%20what%20kind%20of%20work%20went%20in%20to%20it.%20But%20seriously,%20the%20horse%20looked%20to%20be%20happy%20enough%20to%20be%20there%20as%20his%20hooves%20clattered%20up%20onto%20a%20wide%20ledge%20in%20front%20of%20the%20bench%20that%20was%20elevated,%20his%20muscular%20legs%20tense%20as%20he%20pumped%20his%20hips%20searching%20for%20where%20his%20dick%20was%20supposed%20to%20go%20as%20the%20guy%20under%20him%20pushed%20his%20hips%20up%20and%20met%20the%20horse%20halfway.%20%20%20And%20then%20it%E2%80%99s%20cock%20sank%20in%20and%20oh%20god%20Dean%20was%20watching%20horse%20porn.%20He%20was%20liking%20it%20too.%20The%20camera%20angle%20changed%20a%20few%20times.%20Just%20as%20the%20horse%20got%20it%E2%80%99s%20cock%20inside%20the%20guy,%20the%20camera%20shot%20was%20coming%20from%20the%20underneath%20the%20bench%20and%20the%20middle%20was%20cut%20out%20so%20the%20guy%20was%20stretched%20from%20the%20knee%20rests%20to%20a%20padded%20section%20his%20chest%20was%20braced%20on%20and%20the%20view%20of%20his%20soft%20stomach%20was%20unobstructed%20when%20the%20horse%20sunk%20in%20to%20him.%20Dean%20could%20see%20it%20push%20out%20against%20his%20belly,%20see%20the%20pale%20smooth%20skin%20distend,%20watched%20as%20they%20got%20adjusted%20then%20the%20horse%20really%20started%20to%20fuck%20him.%20%20%20The%20camera%20angles%20kept%20changing,%20between%20the%20undershot,%20a%20shot%20of%20Jimmy%E2%80%99s%20face,%20a%20wide%20angle%20and%20the%20horse%20was%20just%20towering%20over%20him%20%E2%80%93%20Jimmy%E2%80%99s%20head%20was%20somewhere%20under%20the%20horse%E2%80%99s%20broad%20chest%20%E2%80%93%20and%20a%20moving%20camera%20pan%20that%20zoomed%20in%20on%20where%20the%20thick%20pink%20cock%20was%20fucking%20that%20ass%20open%20wide.%20%20%20Dean%20stripped%20his%20own%20cock%20rough%20and%20came%20screaming%20before%20the%20scene%20was%20even%20over.%20%20%20The%20horse%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20even%20fit%20all%20inside,%20maybe%20three%20quarters%20of%20his%20dick%20were%20in%20the%20guy%20but%20it%20was%20ridiculous.%20It%20was%20insane.%20It%20was%20frantic%20and%20raw%20and%20filthy%20and%20it%20was%20so%20fucking%20hot.%20%20%20When%20the%20horse%20finished,%20shoving%20in%20hard%20snaps%20that%20jostled%20the%20guy%20forward,%20the%20horse%20was%20led%20back%20mid%20stream%20and%20his%20jizz%20just%20showered%20onto%20Jimmy%E2%80%99s%20plump%20ass.%20The%20camera%20got%20a%20close%20up%20shot%20of%20Jimmy%E2%80%99s%20gaping%20hole%20fucking%20dripping%20come,%20stretched%20so%20wide%20the%20red%20insides%20were%20on%20display%20and%20he%20pushed%20his%20muscles%20to%20let%20the%20come%20gush%20out,%20wet%20down%20his%20thighs%20and%20splashing%20on%20the%20floor.%20There%20was%20so%20much%20horse%20jizz%20he%20could%20bathe%20in%20it.%20%20%20The%20final%20shot%20was%20his%20pretty%20blue%20eyes%20and%20his%20pink%20pink%20lips%20stretched%20in%20a%20dopey%20smile.%20%20%20Dean%20had%20just%20watched%20horse%20porn.%20He%20had%20just%20gotten%20off%20to%20horse%20porn.%20%20%20And%20he%20wanted%20in%20on%20that.%20%20-%20%20Tossing%20his%20last%20duffel%20bag%20in%20the%20trunk%20of%20the%20Impala,%20Dean%20shut%20the%20lid%20and%20turned%20around%20right%20as%20Sam%20was%20bowling%20in%20to%20him.%20Kid%20was%20getting%20tall%20already,%20fifteen%20and%20up%20to%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20shoulders.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20gonna%20miss%20you%20Dean.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9COf%20course%20you%20are%20squirt,%20cause%20I%E2%80%99m%20awesome.%E2%80%9D%20%20Ruffling%20Sam%E2%80%99s%20hair,%20Dean%20gave%20him%20a%20tight%20hug%20and%20patted%20his%20back%20before%20Sam%20pulled%20away.%20John%20was%20standing%20on%20the%20porch%20watching,%20looking%20as%20vaguely%20disapproving%20as%20he%20always%20did.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%20take%20care%20Dean,%20be%20safe.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYes,%20sir,%20you%20know%20I%20will.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CAnd%20you%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20how%20long%20this%20job%E2%80%99ll%20be?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CLeast%20a%20month,%20might%20be%20a%20few%20though.%20I%E2%80%99ll%20check%20in%20every%20week,%20though.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CGood,%20good.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20rolled%20his%20eyes%20and%20stepped%20up%20the%20creaky%20stairs%20to%20the%20porch.%20John%20pulled%20him%20in%20for%20a%20one%20armed%20hug%20and%20a%20pat%20before%20nodding%20quietly%20and%20turning%20around%20to%20go%20inside.%20He%E2%80%99d%20just%20gotten%20home%20off%20a%20twelve%20hour%20shift,%20but%20made%20sure%20to%20fuss%20in%20his%20overly%20protective%20way%20before%20seeing%20Dean%20off.%20%20%20Shoving%20Sam%E2%80%99s%20shoulder%20lightly,%20Dean%20opened%20the%20driver%20side%20door.%20%E2%80%9CYou%20make%20sure%20to%20keep%20an%20eye%20out%20for%20him.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYeah.%20Have%20fun%20Dean.%E2%80%9D%20%20So,%20Sam%20still%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20what%20Dean%20did%20for%20work.%20He%E2%80%99d%20kind%20of%20like%20to%20keep%20it%20like%20that.%20Although%20Sam%20was%20pretty%20mature%20for%20a%20fifteen%20year%20old%20-%20he%E2%80%99d%20skipped%20a%20year%20of%20school%20and%20took%20advanced%20classes%20and%20shit%20-%20he%20still%20didn%E2%80%99t%20need%20to%20know%20that%20his%20older%20brother%20was%20a%20porn%20star.%20%20%20%20Kid%20was%20a%20junior%20already%20and%20looking%20at%20fucking%20college%20pamphlets.%20He%20was%20going%20places.%20It%20made%20Dean%20proud.%20%20%20Sam%20waved%20him%20off%20from%20the%20porch%20and%20Dean%20honked%20when%20he%20got%20to%20the%20end%20of%20the%20drive.%20It%20was%20a%20sunny%20day%20out,%20big%20fluffy%20clouds%20scuttling%20across%20the%20sky%20and%20the%20tall%20grasses%20in%20the%20fields%20to%20the%20sides%20of%20the%20back%20highway%20Dean%20took%20out%20of%20town%20were%20waving%20in%20a%20breeze.%20The%20sun%20was%20warm%20on%20his%20arms,%20the%20music%20sweet%20in%20his%20ears,%20and%20Dean%20felt%20good%20starting%20his%20seven%20hour%20drive.%20%20%20He%20was%20going%20to%20Texas.%20%20-%20%20So%20Gabe%E2%80%99s%20brother%20was%20named%20Lucifer%20%E2%80%93%20which,%20wow,%20weird%20and%20kind%20of%20ominous?%20%E2%80%93%20but%20Gabe%20said%20to%20never%20call%20him%20that.%20Just%20Luke.%20The%20guy%20was%20fucking%20intense.%20He%20was%20kind%20of%20quiet,%20stared%20a%20lot,%20as%20he%20showed%20Dean%20around%20the%20ranch.%20Honestly,%20with%20as%20big%20an%20operation%20he%20ran,%20Dean%20was%20kind%20of%20surprised%20Luke%20wanted%20to%20greet%20him%20in%20person.%20The%20main%20house%20was%20huge,%20more%20of%20a%20mansion%20than%20a%20house%20really,%20and%20apparently%20several%20actors%20lived%20on%20site%20more%20or%20less%20permanently,%20while%20there%20were%20also%20a%20few%20regulars%20that%20drifted%20in%20and%20out.%20%20%20There%20were%20actually%20a%20few%20barns%20on%20the%20property,%20and%20a%20stables,%20several%20sheds,%20pens,%20a%20pond%20a%20couple%20of%20acres%20back.%20It%20was%20a%20pretty%20fucking%20swanky%20set%20up.%20After%20Luke%20had%20toured%20him%20around%20and%20shown%20him%20his%20room,%20he%20took%20Dean%20to%20meet%20this%20guy%20named%20Crowley.%20%20Crowley%20did%20all%20the%20legal%20magic,%20drew%20up%20the%20contracts%20and%20kept%20a%20close%20eye%20on%20the%20details.%20He%20bored%20Dean%20to%20tears%20with%20his%20lecture%20about%20non%20disclosure%20secrecy%20blah%20blah%20%E2%80%98we%20do%20illegal%20things%20and%20you%E2%80%99ll%20be%20on%20your%20best%20behavior%20or%20we%20will%20destroy%20you%E2%80%99%20routine.%20%20%20It%20seemed%20like%20a%20pretty%20nice%20place%20to%20work.%20%20-%20%20Luke%20was%20going%20to%20start%20him%20out%20with%20a%20pretty%20simple%20shoot.%20Well,%20at%20least%20as%20simple%20for%20what%20they%20did%20around%20here.%20But%20after%20Dean%20got%20in%20on%20spit%20balling%20ideas%20and%20met%20some%20of%20the%20other%20actors%20%E2%80%93%20oh%20man%20Jimmy%E2%80%99s%20real%20name%20was%20Castiel,%20seriously,%20he%20could%20give%20that%20for%20his%20porn%20name%20and%20no%20one%20would%20believe%20him%20%E2%80%93%20Dean%20somehow%20found%20himself%20kneeling%20in%20the%20big%20red%20barn%20while%20Cain%20cinched%20a%20human%20sized%20saddle%20around%20his%20waist.%20%20%20He%20had%20this%20bit%20gag%20on%20that%20was%20part%20of%20a%20headpiece%20with%20leather%20ears%20and%20a%20dark%20mane%20of%20soft%20hair%20that%20fell%20over%20his%20neck%20and%20shoulders.%20With%20pads%20on%20his%20knees%20and%20hands,%20it%20was%20actually%20pretty%20comfy.%20He%20spaced%20out%20with%20Cain%E2%80%99s%20rough%20hands%20stroking%20over%20his%20bare%20skin,%20dressing%20him%20up%20in%20fet%20gear%20and%20talking%20him%20through%20it.%20There%20were%20several%20cameras%20and%20boom%20guys%20quietly%20stalking%20around%20the%20scene%20filming%20while%20Luke%20sat%20off%20to%20one%20side%20with%20another%20big%20shot%20as%20they%20watched%20and%20directed%20the%20production.%20%20%20After%20Dean%20was%20all%20dressed%20up%20%E2%80%93%20cock%20hard%20between%20his%20legs%20and%20spit%20trickling%20out%20his%20mouth%20around%20the%20gag%20%E2%80%93%20Cas%20got%20the%20place%20of%20honor%20on%20his%20saddle%20while%20Cain%20led%20him%20on%20a%20leash%20around%20the%20barn%20and%20outside%20into%20the%20fields.%20They%20walked%20around%20for%20a%20bit,%20and%20a%20few%20other%20actors%20were%20placed%20around%20the%20outbuildings%20and%20pens%20for%20Cain%20to%20take%20Dean%20around%20to,%20introducing%20the%20new%20talent.%20He%E2%80%99d%20already%20met%20them%20all,%20Ruby%20and%20Meg%20%E2%80%93%20two%20of%20the%20freakiest%20chicks%20he%E2%80%99d%20possibly%20had%20the%20pleasure%20of%20talking%20to,%20Christ%20their%20mouths%20were%20filthy%20and%20he%20hoped%20he%20got%20to%20work%20more%20intimately%20with%20them%20in%20the%20future%20%E2%80%93%20and%20the%20red%20head,%20Abby;%20she%20kind%20of%20made%20his%20balls%20want%20to%20draw%20up%20into%20his%20body%20protectively.%20%20%20Ending%20up%20back%20in%20the%20barn,%20sweaty%20and%20aching%20from%20crawling%20around,%20Cas%20swaying%20on%20top%20of%20him,%20Dean%20was%20relieved%20when%20Cas%20hopped%20off%20and%20Cain%20unstrapped%20his%20head%20gear.%20Cas%20knelt%20on%20the%20hay%20strewn%20dirt%20floor%20with%20Dean,%20distracting%20him%20with%20deep%20kisses%20and%20roaming%20hands%20while%20Cain%20got%20all%20the%20gear%20off%20him%20and%20stashed%20it%20away.%20%20%20The%20big%20finish%20was%20Dean%20trapped%20between%20the%20two%20of%20them,%20Cain%20riding%20his%20ass%20while%20Cas%20rode%20his%20mouth,%20both%20of%20them%20fucking%20his%20exhausted%20body%20to%20the%20point%20of%20delirium%20while%20Dean%20came%20so%20hard%20he%20almost%20blacked%20out.%20He%20was%20sticky%20and%20sweaty%20and%20giggly%20by%20the%20end%20of%20it,%20ass%20pleasantly%20sore%20and%20face%20tacky%20with%20Cas%E2%80%99%20come.%20Wrapped%20in%20a%20blanket%20and%20given%20a%20bottle%20of%20water,%20they%20perched%20him%20on%20a%20bale%20of%20hay%20for%20a%20%E2%80%98welcome%20to%20the%20group%20how%20was%20your%20first%20shoot%20with%20us%E2%80%99%20interview.%20%20%20%20It%20was%20awesome.%20%20%20-%20%20Whistling%20tunelessly%20to%20himself,%20still%20wearing%20comfy%20plaid%20pajama%20pants%20with%20no%20shirt%20on,%20Dean%20rummaged%20through%20the%20fridge%20for%20the%20eggs%20and%20found%20pepper%20and%20onions%20to%20go%20with%20it.%20Chopping%20up%20veggies%20and%20getting%20a%20skillet%20heated%20for%20an%20omelette,%20he%20slid%20around%20on%20the%20slick%20tile%20floor%20in%20the%20ridiculously%20nice%20kitchen%20%E2%80%93%20seriously,%20humongous,%20granite%20counter%20tops,%20top%20of%20the%20line%20appliances,%20stocked%20with%20any%20kind%20of%20gadget%20you%20could%20want%20%E2%80%93%20and%20wiggled%20his%20hips%20to%20the%20song%20in%20his%20head.%20%20%20When%20he%20heard%20a%20cupboard%20bang%20and%20spun%20around%20to%20see%20Cas%20pulling%20down%20protein%20powder,%20Dean%20felt%20his%20cheeks%20heat%20up.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CUh,%20morning.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CGood%20morning%20Dean,%20please%20don%E2%80%99t%20stop%20dancing%20on%20my%20account,%20I%20was%20enjoying%20it.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CHa,%20ha.%20I%E2%80%99m%20making%20omelets,%20you%20want%20some?%E2%80%9D%20%20Cas%20sighed%20longingly%20as%20he%20looked%20at%20the%20chopped%20veggies,%20before%20moving%20to%20the%20tap%20to%20fill%20a%20water%20bottle%20and%20scoop%20powder%20into%20it.%20%E2%80%9CCan%E2%80%99t,%20liquid%20diet%20starts%20now.%20But%20thank%20you.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CDude,%20the%20shoot%20isn%E2%80%99t%20for%20another%20three%20days.%E2%80%9D%20%20Cas%20smirked%20at%20him,%20shaking%20up%20his%20drink.%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20gotta%20get%20all%20flushed%20out%20-%20I%E2%80%99m%20gonna%20need%20plenty%20of%20room%20in%20here.%E2%80%9D%20%20Patting%20his%20belly,%20he%20leaned%20against%20the%20counter%20and%20sipped%20his%20drink.%20Dean%20went%20back%20to%20making%20his%20omelette.%20He%20was%20used%20to%20going%20on%20a%20liquid%20diet%20the%20day%20before%20a%20shoot%20-%20especially%20if%20it%20involved%20fisting%20or%20double%20anal%20%E2%80%93%20but%20damn,%20three%20days%20ahead,%20that%20was%20fucking%20dedication.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20nervous?%E2%80%9D%20%20Cas%20actually%20sounded%20concerned.%20Dean%20shrugged%20and%20tried%20to%20flip%20his%20eggs,%20ending%20up%20with%20scrambled%20instead%20but%20that%20was%20still%20tasty.%20%E2%80%9CNot%20really,%20you%E2%80%99re%20the%20one%20fucking%20the%20horse%20man.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20but%20you%E2%80%99re%20doing%20a%20scene%20with%20the%20pony%20right?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYep.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CSo.%20Are%20you%20nervous?%20You%E2%80%99ve%20never%20done%20bestiality%20before%20have%20you?%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20scraped%20the%20pan%20out%20and%20tried%20for%20nonchalance%20when%20he%20faced%20Cas.%20Ok%20maybe%20he%20was%20a%20little%20nervous,%20but%20honestly%20it%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20dread%20%E2%80%98what%20am%20I%20doing%20with%20my%20life%E2%80%99%20nervous%20it%20was%20moreso%E2%80%A6.%20%E2%80%98I%20can%E2%80%99t%20wait%20to%20try%20this%E2%80%99%20nervous.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CI%20uh,%20nope,%20never%20done%20anything%20like%20this%20before.%E2%80%9D%20%20Moving%20to%20the%20table%20in%20the%20sunny%20nook%20with%20wide%20windows%20looking%20over%20the%20fields,%20Cas%20sat%20down%20across%20from%20Dean%20as%20he%20ate%20his%20omelette.%20%E2%80%9CSo%20how%20long%20you%20been%20doing%20this?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CMm,%20almost%20four%20years,%20my%20first%20horse%20about%20two%20years%20ago.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CJesus,%20seriously?%20I%20thought%20you%20were%20about%20my%20age.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20I%E2%80%99m%20nineteen.%E2%80%9D%20%20When%20Dean%20just%20looked%20at%20him,%20Cas%20sighed%20and%20finished%20his%20shake%20as%20he%20leaned%20back%20in%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CI%20ran%20away%20from%20home%20when%20I%20was%20fifteen%20and%20came%20to%20live%20with%20my%20brother%20here,%20and%20I%20uh,%20I%20was%20curious,%20I%20saw%20things.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%20started%20doing%20porn%20underage?%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CReally,%20the%20underage%20part%20concerns%20you%20more%20than%20the%20bestiality%20part?%E2%80%9D%20%20Okay,%20so%20he%20had%20a%20point%20with%20that.%20%E2%80%9CWait,%20Luke%E2%80%99s%20your%20brother?%E2%80%9D%20%20Cas%20nodded,%20eyeing%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20omelette%20as%20he%20finished%20it%20off.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CWay%20to%20keep%20it%20in%20the%20family.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20liked%20the%20loud%20barking%20laugh%20Cas%20had%20when%20he%20was%20laughing%20at%20something%20he%20really%20thought%20was%20hilarious.%20%20-%20%20So%20the%20thing%20was%20that%20Dean%20was%20going%20to%20start%20with%20a%20pony.%20They%20had%20a%20few%20horses%20that%20were%20all%20beautiful%20animals%20but%20only%20a%20few%20were%20trained%20for%20the%20videos,%20and%20there%20was%20this%20one%20short%20funny%20looking%20little%20pony%20that%20barely%20came%20up%20to%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20waist.%20%20%20If%20Dean%20was%20honest%20with%20himself,%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20think%20the%20pony%20looked%20big%20enough.%20%20%20So%20his%20first%20foray%20into%20the%20bestiality%20side%20of%20things%20would%20be%20this%20pony,%20as%20an%20opening%20scene%20to%20a%20new%20video%20of%20Cas%20getting%20fucked%20by%20the%20full%20sized%20horse.%20They%20were%20some%20specific%20breed,%20Dean%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20much%20about%20that%20actual%20part.%20He%20just%20knew%20it%20was%20daunting%20but%20it%20made%20some%20hot%20heavy%20weight%20in%20his%20gut%20clench%20just%20thinking%20about%20it.%20%20%20Dean%20got%20most%20of%20his%20prep%20done%20off%20camera.%20Meg%20helped%20open%20him%20up,%20in%20a%20small%20room%20in%20the%20corner%20of%20the%20barn%20where%20a%20comfy%20padded%20table%20and%20a%20few%20chairs%20were%20scattered%20with%20a%20well%20stocked%20shelf%20of%20supplies.%20Dean%20was%20waxed%20and%20cleaned%20out%20and%20ready%20to%20go.%20She%20got%20him%20all%20stretched%20loose%20and%20slicked%20inside,%20dick%20hard,%20crooning%20filth%20in%20his%20ear%20the%20entire%20time%20and%20he%20was%20fucking%20keyed%20up%20by%20the%20time%20it%20came%20to%20shoot.%20%20%20His%20scene%20was%20just%20straight%20forward%20no%20frills%20getting%20fucked%20by%20this%20stumpy%20little%20pony.%20Dean%20didn%E2%80%99t%20have%20to%20get%20on%20a%20bench%20or%20any%20kind%20of%20furniture,%20just%20knelt%20down%20on%20the%20hay%20strewn%20floor%20naked%20on%20his%20hands%20and%20knees%20and%20waited.%20It%20felt%20degrading%20and%20it%20made%20his%20pulse%20quicken,%20made%20his%20breath%20come%20short,%20how%20fucking%20turned%20on%20he%20was%20by%20all%20these%20people%20watching%20him%20%E2%80%93%20recording%20him%20%E2%80%93%20doing%20filthy%20things%20with%20an%20animal.%20%20%20Legs%20spread%20wide%20and%20chest%20pressed%20down%20to%20the%20floor,%20the%20hay%20was%20itchy%20on%20his%20skin%20and%20his%20knees%20jarred%20with%20the%20weight%20of%20the%20pony,%20as%20tiny%20as%20it%20was%20it%20was%20a%20compact%20muscular%20animal%20on%20top%20of%20him,%20heaving,%20fucking%20him%20with%20this%20flared%20dick%20almost%20like%20some%20of%20the%20toys%20he%20had%20but%20it%20was%20hot%20and%20wet%20and%20twitching.%20Dean%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20believe%20how%20amazing%20it%20was,%20spread%20open%20and%20moaning%20loudly%20as%20he%20snapped%20his%20hips%20back%20trying%20to%20get%20more.%20%20Honestly,%20the%20pony%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20even%20the%20biggest%20thing%20he%E2%80%99d%20had%20in%20his%20ass.%20%20The%20round%20heavy%20belly%20on%20top%20of%20him%20felt%20fevered%20warm%20and%20sweaty,%20the%20short%20bristly%20hair%20was%20scratchy.%20The%20pony%20was%20fast%20and%20rough%20as%20it%20mounted%20him,%20guided%20by%20Cain%20carefully,%20and%20Dean%20came%20halfway%20through%20before%20the%20pony%20even%20finished%20inside%20him,%20gushing%20wet%20when%20it%20just%20kept%20going%20with%20this%20sick%20squelch.%20Dean%20made%20sure%20to%20stick%20his%20ass%20up%20high%20and%20spread%20his%20thighs%20when%20the%20pony%20was%20taken%20away,%20made%20sure%20to%20reach%20back%20and%20hold%20himself%20open,%20squeeze%20as%20much%20out%20as%20he%20could%20as%20it%20dripped%20down%20his%20balls,%20hot%20and%20wet%20on%20his%20skin%20and%20he%20was%20shaking%20from%20just%20how%20good%20his%20orgasm%20was.%20%20%20He%20wanted%20to%20watch%20Cas%20get%20fucked%20by%20the%20horse,%20but%20ended%20up%20napping%20on%20the%20table%20in%20the%20prep%20room.%20%20%20-%20%20There%20was%20a%20lull%20in%20work%20after%20that,%20and%20Cas%20told%20him%20that%20sometimes%20there%20were%20weeks%20or%20months%20in%20between%20shoots.%20Cas%20was%20pretty%20weird,%20but%20he%20was%20a%20cool%20guy%20and%20more%20than%20happy%20to%20show%20Dean%20around,%20take%20him%20through%20the%20woods%20to%20where%20a%20gentle%20slow%20bend%20in%20the%20river%20was%20to%20sunbathe,%20teach%20him%20how%20to%20ride%20the%20horses%20%E2%80%93%20like,%20actually%20sitting%20on%20top%20of%20the%20horses%20%E2%80%93%20wheedle%20him%20into%20working%20in%20a%20small%20garden%20patch%20that%20Cas%20kept%20up.%20%20%20Dean%20was%20friendly%20with%20everyone%20that%20worked%20there,%20the%20people%20that%20maintained%20the%20property,%20the%20tech%20crew,%20the%20actors%20that%20came%20and%20went.%20But%20Cas%20was%20something%20special.%20%20%20After%20working%20there%20three%20months,%20Dean%20asked%20for%20a%20break%20to%20take%20a%20trip%20home.%20Luke%20had%20no%20problem%20giving%20him%20a%20week%20off,%20and%20Dean%20asked%20if%20Cas%20wanted%20to%20take%20a%20road%20trip%20up%20with%20him.%20%20%20Cas%20was%20all%20wide%20smiles%20and%20bright%20eyes,%20happy%20to%20pack%20up%20a%20small%20duffel%20and%20follow%20Dean%20wherever.%20%20%20Dad%20kind%20of%20side%20eyed%20him,%20probably%20suspicious%20about%20just%20what%20their%20friendship%20consisted%20of%20%E2%80%93%20rightfully%20so,%20ha%20%E2%80%93%20but%20Sam%20made%20fast%20friends%20with%20Cas.%20Dean%20learned%20that%20his%20little%20brother%20finally%20got%20his%20nose%20out%20of%20a%20book%20long%20enough%20to%20get%20himself%20a%20girlfriend,%20and%20had%20fun%20teasing%20Sam%20relentlessly%20for%20it.%20%20%20After%20being%20cooped%20up%20so%20long%20on%20the%20ranch%20and%20working,%20the%20break%20did%20Dean%20good.%20He%20felt%20like%20he%20was%20still%20just%20a%20normal%20guy,%20with%20a%20normal%20family,%20with%20normal%20friends%E2%80%A6..%20no,%20strike%20that,%20Cas%20was%20anything%20but%20normal%20and%20Dean%20kind%20of%20loved%20him%20for%20it.%20%20%20The%20had%20a%20great%20trip%20%E2%80%93%20and%20some%20awesome%20sweaty,%20bendy%20vanilla%20sex%20in%20the%20back%20seat%20of%20the%20Impala%20on%20the%20way%20back%20down%20to%20Texas.%20%20%20-%20%20After%20they%20got%20back,%20there%20was%20an%20outdoor%20shoot%20when%20the%20weather%20was%20good%20with%20Ruby%20and%20Meg%20in%20one%20of%20the%20animal%20pens.%20All%20four%20of%20them%20had%20been%20put%20in%20wide%20leather%20collars%20with%20these%20weird%20little%20hooks%20that%20pulled%20their%20noses%20up%20and%20ran%20on%20string%20up%20over%20the%20forehead%20to%20tie%20to%20the%20back%20of%20the%20collar.%20It%20turned%20their%20noses%20up%20like%20little%20squashed%20pig%20noses,%20and%20that%20was%20when%20Dean%20understood%20what%20they%20were%20doing.%20%20It%20was%20ridiculous%20and%20dirty%20and%20fucking%20great.%20%20The%20animal%20pen%20had%20been%20hosed%20down%20to%20make%20a%20giant%20went%20mud%20pit.%20Him,%20Cas,%20Ruby,%20and%20Meg%20all%20rolled%20around%20and%20squealed%20and%20wrestled%20each%20other%20like%20they%20were%20the%20animals.%20Off%20screen,%20there%20were%20clean%20supplies%20with%20moist%20towelettes,%20condoms,%20lube,%20and%20they%20made%20sure%20to%20keep%20the%20important%20bits%20clean%20before%20sticking%20stuff%20inside%20each%20other.%20All%20the%20practical%20parts%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20make%20it%20to%20the%20movie,%20of%20course.%20But%20Dean%20appreciated%20it.%20%20%20He%20and%20Cas%20ended%20up%20fucking%20the%20girls%20while%20they%20kissed.%20Then%20Cas%20fucked%20him%20as%20he%20ate%20Ruby%20out%20and%20Meg%20sat%20on%20her%20face.%20Then%20they%20ganged%20up%20on%20Cas%20and%20dp%E2%80%99d%20him%20on%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20cock%20and%20a%20toy.%20%20%20It%20was%20a%20thoroughly%20enjoyable%20shoot,%20a%20warm%20clear%20day,%20everyone%20had%20fun%20and%20Dean%20felt%20like%20he%20was%20really%20settling%20in.%20%20%20-%20%20Dean%20stared%20in%20the%20fridge,%20finding%20himself%20tempted%20by%20even%20the%20plump%20fruit%20in%20the%20clear%20produce%20drawer.%20%20%20Cas%20shut%20the%20fridge%20door%20and%20passed%20over%20a%20chalky,%20gross%20protein%20drink.%20Groaning,%20Dean%20accepted%20it%20and%20shuffled%20sleepily%20over%20to%20the%20table.%20Cas%20joined%20him%20with%20his%20own%20shake%20in%20hand.%20%E2%80%9CJust%20one%20more%20day.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20hungryyyyyy.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%20have%20all%20the%20nutrients%20you%20need.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CBut%20foooooood.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CJust%20one%20more%20day.%20Are%20you%20nervous?%E2%80%9D%20%20Cas%20nudged%20his%20foot%20under%20the%20table.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20in%20a%20good%20way.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20going%20to%20do%20great.%E2%80%9D%20%20-%20%20Dean%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20getting%20prepped%20in%20the%20private%20room%20this%20time.%20%20%20This%20time%20he%20was%20kneeling%20in%20the%20main%20area%20of%20the%20barn,%20high%20exposed%20beam%20ceiling%20overhead,%20rough%20hay%20under%20him,%20the%20bench%20just%20out%20of%20his%20line%20of%20sight.%20Surrounded%20by%20a%20circle%20of%20lights%20and%20boom%20mics%20and%20cameras.%20On%20his%20hands%20and%20knees,%20ass%20up,%20with%20Cain%20elbow%20deep%20inside%20him.%20%20%20He%20might%20have%20thought,%20once%20upon%20a%20time,%20that%20all%20the%20tech%20aspects%20of%20the%20business,%20all%20the%20other%20people%20that%20were%20just%20there%20doing%20their%20job,%20would%20somehow%20dampen%20the%20%E2%80%98mood%E2%80%99.%20It%20didn%E2%80%99t%20for%20him.%20It%20really,%20really%20didn%E2%80%99t.%20If%20anything,%20Dean%20found%20that%20he%20performed%20harder,%20moaned%20loader,%20when%20he%20felt%20like%20there%20were%20neutral%20third%20parties%20involved.%20%20%20He%20wanted%20to%20get%20them%20all%20hot%20and%20bothered%20too.%20%20%20Everyone%20should%20be%20interested%20in%20him.%20Focused%20on%20him.%20It%20made%20him%20skitter%20with%20nerves%20and%20it%20made%20him%20hyper%20aware%20of%20his%20body%20but%20fuck%20if%20it%20didn%E2%80%99t%20make%20his%20cock%20jump.%20Oh,%20Dean%20knew%20he%20was%20kind%20of%20-%20totally%20-%20a%20boy%20slut,%20but%20it%20was%20moments%20like%20this%20that%20made%20him%20really%20come%20to%20terms%20with%20the%20fact%20that%20simply%20being%20whorish%20was%20a%20serious%20turn%20on%20to%20him.%20%20%20He%20might%20have%20a%20little%20crush%20on%20Cain%20too.%20%20%20Cain%20was%20wearing%20faded%20black%20jeans%20like%20usual,%20bare%20chested.%20Wavy%20hair%20falling%20across%20his%20face%20when%20he%20leaned%20over%20Dean,%20one%20hand%20braced%20on%20his%20shoulder%20pushing%20him%20down,%20while%20he%20pushed%20his%20arm%20in%20small%20movements%20deeper%20in%20to%20Dean.%20Looking%20over%20his%20shoulder,%20dropping%20his%20head,%20body%20curled%20in%20tight%20then%20expanding%20out%20in%20a%20roll%20when%20he%20just%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20help%20himself,%20Dean%20pushed%20back%20and%20tried%20as%20hard%20as%20he%20could%20not%20to%20come%20yet.%20%20%20There%20was%20a%20camera%20a%20few%20inches%20in%20front%20of%20his%20face%20and%20when%20he%20remembered,%20he%20made%20sure%20to%20look%20straight%20at%20it%20with%20eyes%20that%20were%20watering%20cause%20no%20matter%20how%20good%20it%20felt%20a%20fist%20in%20the%20ass%20hurt%20at%20least%20a%20little%20too.%20Cain%20was%20careful,%20slow%20with%20it,%20almost%20too%20much%20for%20how%20rough%20Dean%20liked%20it.%20But%20christ,%20when%20he%20finally%20had%20his%20whole%20fist%20in%20there%20and%20he%20balled%20his%20fingers%20in%20and%20flexed,%20Dean%20juddered%20with%20the%20waves%20of%20pleasure%20that%20could%20drown%20him.%20%20%20Once%20Cain%20got%20in%20deep,%20worked%20in%20to%20the%20elbow,%20felt%20Dean%20out%20and%20how%20he%20reacted,%20how%20he%20took%20it,%20the%20pace%20picked%20up.%20Cain%E2%80%99d%20pull%20out%20to%20the%20wrist%20and%20stretch%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20rim%20on%20the%20ball%20of%20his%20fist%20before%20punching%20back%20in,%20sinking%20deep%20with%20a%20swift%20practiced%20ease%20and%20twisting%20to%20make%20sure%20Dean%20lost%20his%20fucking%20mind.%20And%20it%20was%20good,%20hell%20it%20was%20great,%20but%20what%20really%20keyed%20Dean%20up%20was%20knowing%20that%20as%20soon%20as%20Cain%20was%20done%20with%20him,%20he%E2%80%99d%20be%20moving%20on%20over%20to%20that%20bench.%20%20%20Trembling%20with%20the%20ache%20of%20it,%20sweat%20dripping%20down%20his%20back,%20Dean%20breathed%20deeply%20and%20slipped%20easy%20into%20that%20sweet%20headspace%20that%20had%20him%20vacating%20every%20thought%20of%20anything%20but%20chasing%20the%20pleasure%20that%20was%20his%20to%20have.%20Unashamed%20and%20-%20quite%20honestly%20-%20reveling%20in%20the%20depravity%20of%20it%20for%20depravity%E2%80%99s%20sake.%20Sex%20was%20one%20thing,%20simple%20and%20easy.%20But%20all%20of%20this,%20pushing%20just%20how%20far%20he%20could%20go%20and%20what%20he%20was%20willing%20to%20do,%20Dean%20got%20a%20sick%20sense%20of%20pride%20in%20the%20heat%20that%20simmered%20low%20in%20his%20gut,%20started%20out%20as%20shame%20and%20bloomed%20into%20a%20strange%20satisfaction.%20%20%20Dean%20had%20to%20blink%20and%20shake%20himself%20back%20to%20reality%20when%20Cain%20pulled%20back%20and%20he%20found%20himself%20whimpering%20at%20the%20loss,%20the%20aching%20emptiness%20where%20his%20insides%20were%20all%20stretched%20wide%20and%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20done.%20That%20gaping%20clench%20of%20lax%20muscle%20and%20the%20coolness%20that%20made%20him%20shiver%20when%20the%20heat%20of%20Cain%E2%80%99s%20body%20was%20gone,%20lube%20dripping%20down%20his%20thighs,%20knees%20sore%20on%20the%20floor%20and%20cheek%20scratched%20with%20hay,%20Dean%20was%20shaking%20and%20keening%20when%20Cain%20placed%20a%20hand%20on%20his%20back%20and%20shushed%20him.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20ready?%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20nodded%20furiously,%20%E2%80%9CYeah,%20yeah%20fuck%20come%20on,%20I%E2%80%99m%20good.%E2%80%9D%20%20Trying%20to%20stand%20on%20wobbly%20legs%20to%20make%20it%20over%20to%20the%20bench,%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20cock%20slapped%20up%20against%20his%20belly%20and%20his%20thighs%20were%20extra%20bowed.%20He%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20quite%20stand%20on%20his%20own%20but%20Cain%20was%20there%20to%20lean%20against.%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%20do%20so%20good,%20boy,%20it%E2%80%99s%20a%20pleasure%20to%20work%20with%20you.%E2%80%9D%20%20Dean%20leaned%20a%20little%20more%20of%20his%20weight%20onto%20Cain,%20somehow%20flushing%20even%20hotter%20at%20his%20praise.%20Cain%20made%20him%20stand%20on%20his%20own%20by%20the%20bench,%20shivering%20in%20anticipation,%20had%20him%20look%20straight%20into%20those%20blue%20eyes.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20good.%20I%E2%80%99m%20ready.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CGood.%E2%80%9D%20%20Nodding,%20Cain%20guided%20him%20onto%20the%20bench%20for%20his%20first%20time.%20Dean%E2%80%99d%20been%20fucked%20on%20padded%20leather%20benches%20before,%20among%20other%20activities,%20but%20the%20cut%20out%20middle%20of%20this%20one%20was%20odd.%20It%20was%20a%20little%20uncomfortable%20when%20he%20let%20his%20body%20sag%20in%20the%20middle,%20getting%20a%20feel%20for%20it,%20the%20knee%20rests%20that%20and%20the%20bar%20that%20braced%20against%20his%20thighs%20digging%20in%20to%20muscle%20as%20he%20stretched.%20It%20was%20a%20good%20set%20up%20though.%20Dean%20focused%20on%20the%20feel%20of%20leather%20under%20his%20skin%20and%20the%20sweet%20smell%20of%20fresh%20hay.%20%20%20It%20was%20amazing%20how%20fast%20his%20heart%20beat%20could%20pick%20up,%20pulse%20racing,%20when%20he%20heard%20the%20clatter%20of%20hooves%20on%20the%20barn%20floor%20and%20smelled%20the%20horse.%20Looking%20back%20over%20his%20shoulder%20to%20watch%20Cain%20leading%20it%20closer,%20massive%20cock%20already%20hanging%20hard%20out%20of%20it%E2%80%99s%20sheath,%20Dean%20was%20hyper%20aware%20of%20the%20cameras%20moving%20around%20him,%20catching%20every%20wide%20eyed%20gasp%20and%20how%20he%20licked%20his%20lips%20when%20he%20saw%20something%20he%20wanted.%20%20%20Turning%20back%20around%20forward,%20Dean%20kept%20his%20eyes%20open%20for%20the%20camera%20when%20he%20was%20overshadowed%20by%20the%20horse,%20and%20he%20knew%20from%20watching%20it%20took%20a%20few%20minutes%20to%20get%20situated%20but%20it%20felt%20like%20as%20soon%20as%20the%20huge%20body%20was%20mounted%20on%20the%20bench%20ledge%20to%20hold%20over%20him,%20as%20soon%20as%20the%20heat%20of%20that%20animal%20engulfed%20him%20and%20Dean%20felt%20the%20bench%20shudder%20with%20the%20weight,%20that%20flared%20smooth%20cock%20head%20was%20pushing%20at%20his%20gaping%20ass%20and%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20eyes%20rolled%20back%20as%20his%20whole%20body%20seized%20up%20with%20an%20orgasm%20at%20the%20initial%20push%20of%20their%20bodies%20connecting.%20%20%20Gripping%20white%20knuckled%20onto%20the%20hand%20rests,%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20body%20was%20jostled%20forward%20by%20the%20weight%20and%20heft%20of%20the%20horse%20on%20top%20of%20him%20but%20the%20bench%20was%20set%20up%20perfect%20to%20brace%20his%20body%20against%20it%20and%20although%20there%20was%20maybe%20an%20inch%20of%20give%20to%20slide%20sweaty%20skin%20on%20the%20leather%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20go%20anywhere.%20Pushed%20forward%20on%20that%20monstrous%20cock%20and%20rocking%20back%20when%20it%20took%20it%20with%20him%20on%20the%20pull%20out,%20Dean%20felt%20like%20he%20was%20hanging%20on%20it,%20fucking%20impaled%20and%20all%20he%20was%20right%20then%20was%20a%20hole%20because%20he%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20feel%20anything%20else%20in%20his%20body.%20Just%20the%20throbbing%20ache%20of%20being%20split%20open%20as%20wide%20as%20he%20ever%20had,%20fucked%20stupid%20and%20he%20was%20probably%20drooling%20as%20he%20screamed%20himself%20raw%20with%20pleasure.%20%20%20He%20let%20his%20first%20orgasm%20roll%20through%20him,%20all%20sparking%20heat%20that%20made%20him%20tingle%20and%20he%20went%20loose%20with%20the%20whip%20crack%20snap%20of%20it,%20feeling%20like%20his%20body%20was%20rearranging%20itself%20into%20something%20new.%20Like%20everything%20could%20just%20slide%20around%20himself%20and%20push%20out,%20stretch%20his%20whole%20body,%20the%20skin%20of%20his%20belly,%20the%20heave%20of%20his%20chest,%20not%20just%20how%20wide%20his%20ass%20could%20gape%20but%20his%20whole%20body%20pressed%20out,%20out.%20%20%20He%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20say%20how%20long%20it%20went%20on,%20din%20of%20the%20bench%20creaking%20and%20his%20own%20cries,%20the%20whuffing%20noises%20the%20horse%20made%20and%20the%20sucking%20wet%20squelch%20of%20excessive%20amounts%20of%20lube%20being%20fucked%20so%20deep%20into%20his%20body%20Dean%20had%20the%20crazy%20thought%20he%E2%80%99d%20be%20digesting%20this%20shit%20in%20his%20stomach%20for%20a%20day.%20His%20cock%20swung%20limp%20after%20his%20first%20orgasm%20until%20the%20sharp%20heat%20of%20pain%20receded%20and%20when%20his%20body%20was%20loosened%20and%20yielded%20easy,%20his%20cock%20thickened%20up%20again%20and%20it%20only%20took%20a%20few%20shoves%20to%20come%20all%20over%20the%20camera%20under%20the%20bench%20one%20more%20time.%20%20%20Dean%20was%20fucked%20out%20and%20near%20insensate%20when%20he%20felt%20the%20molten%20rush%20of%20the%20horse%20coming%20inside%20him,%20it%E2%80%99s%20cock%20so%20hard%20and%20twitching,%20head%20tugging%20at%20his%20rim%20when%20it%20was%20pulled%20back%20and%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20body%20opened%20further%20when%20it%20popped%20out%20and%20kept%20on%20bathing%20him%20in%20jizz,%20warm%20and%20thickly%20slick%20dripping%20viscous%20across%20his%20back,%20hips,%20thighs,%20out%20the%20wrecked%20gape%20of%20his%20asshole%20that%20was%20tenderly%20numb.%20%20%20Panting%20for%20air%20and%20trembling%20head%20to%20toe,%20Dean%20squeezed%20his%20muscle%20to%20push%20the%20come%20out%20of%20his%20ass%20for%20the%20camera%20and%20felt%20like%20he%20was%20going%20to%20push%20out%20his%20insides%20like%20so%20much%20rope.%20%20He%20was%20perverted%20and%20there%20was%20probably%20something%20wrong%20in%20his%20head%20but%20Cain%20and%20Lucifer%20were%20smiling%20off%20to%20one%20side%20of%20the%20barn%20and%20Dean%20preened%20under%20their%20attention.%20Kneeling%20up%20on%20the%20bench%20to%20run%20his%20hands%20over%20his%20body%20sluicing%20jizz%20in%20thick%20splats%20onto%20the%20floor%20as%20he%20put%20on%20his%20best%20pouty%20smile%20then%20sucked%20his%20fingers%20into%20his%20mouth.%20Licking%20the%20come%20from%20%20between%20his%20fingers,%20thickly%20bitter,%20Dean%20stood%20with%20one%20knee%20still%20propped%20on%20the%20bench%20and%20the%20other%20wide%20so%20he%20could%20reach%20down%20between%20his%20legs.%20Cupping%20%20jizz%20in%20his%20hand%20that%20dripped%20from%20his%20ass,%20Dean%20rubbed%20it%20all%20over%20himself,%20hot%20and%20wet,%20pinching%20his%20nipples%20and%20licking%20his%20skin%20as%20he%20smiled%20like%20the%20sweetest%20little%20twink%20for%20the%20camera.%20%20%20He%20felt%20shaky,%20kind%20of%20high,%20exhausted%20in%20the%20best%20way%20and%20there%20was%20a%20warm%20little%20curl%20of%20pride%20in%20his%20belly%20that%20made%20him%20beam.%20%20%20It%20was%20a%20goddam%20revelation.%20%20%20%20-%20%20It%20took%20months%20to%20edit%20a%20movie.%20%20%20Dean%20was%20impatient.%20He%20always%20enjoyed%20watching%20his%20movies%20after%20they%20came%20out,%20but%20he%20was%20goddam%20eager%20for%20this%20one,%20like%20he%E2%80%99d%20been%20waiting%20for%20a%20summer%20blockbuster%20for%20a%20year.%20Cas%20laughed%20at%20him,%20the%20asshole.%20As%20soon%20as%20Dean%20was%20told%20that%20the%20movie%20was%20up,%20he%20was%20locking%20himself%20in%20his%20room%20to%20watch%20it.%20Navigating%20the%20site%20and%20typing%20in%20his%20pass%20code,%20Dean%20got%20the%20page%20where%20the%20title%20card%20was%20on%20loop%20for%20%E2%80%98Rough%20Riders%20Vol%209%E2%80%99%20and%20clicked%20on%20it.%20%20It%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20like%20he%20was%20ashamed%20of%20this,%20certainly%20not%20around%20the%20crowd%20that%20worked%20on%20the%20ranch,%20but%20it%20felt%20kind%20of%20private%20to%20him.%20Watching%20the%20opening,%20perched%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20his%20chair%20fucking%20himself%20open%20with%20a%20thick%20dildo,%20Dean%20remembered%20the%20first%20video%20he%20watch%20of%20Cas%20-%20Jimmy%20-%20and%20the%20same%20horse%20that%20was%20being%20led%20on%20screen%20to%20his%20ass%20tipped%20up%20on%20the%20bench.%20%20%20Jesus,%20it%20was%20huge.%20Not%20just%20it%E2%80%99s%20cock,%20it%20absolutely%20dwarfed%20him,%20and%20Dean%20looked%20a%20whole%20lot%20smaller%20on%20screen%20underneath%20it%20than%20he%20felt%20when%20he%20was%20actually%20there%20with%20it%E2%80%99s%20cock%20inside%20him.%20%20%20Finding%20the%20biggest%20Bad%20Dragon%20knotted%20dildo%20he%20had,%20Dean%20kicked%20his%20chair%20aside%20and%20tipped%20the%20computer%20screen%20towards%20the%20floor%20where%20he%20could%20sprawl%20and%20really%20fuck%20himself%20raw%20on%20it%20while%20he%20watched%20a%20video%20of%20his%20first%20time%20fucking%20a%20horse.%20%20%20It%20was%20no%20doubt%20probably%20the%20sickest,%20most%20depraved%20thing%20he%20would%20ever%20make%20in%20his%20porn%20career.%20%20%20Nah,%20he%20could%20top%20it.%20%20%20-%20%20Written%20for%20the%20SPN%20Coldest%20Hits%20challenge%20for%20January,%20prompts%20%E2%80%98Rough%20Riders%20and%20reality%20TV%E2%80%99,%20but%20let%E2%80%99s%20be%20honest,%20I%E2%80%99m%20just%20using%20the%20challenge%20as%20an%20excuse%20to%20write%20shit%20like%20this)challenge for January, prompts ‘Rough Riders and reality TV’, but let’s be honest, I’m just using the challenge as an excuse to write shit like this


End file.
